Dear Charlie
by VicoV
Summary: Note: i might change the title because of how this story will end. :P This is the sequel to Stella's story. You'll learn how stella deals with out Charlie, What happens to Wenlivia? and if Ray will ever tell Stella how he really feels about her. :
1. The One Where They Find Out

**A/N: WELCOME TO DEAR CHARLIE! if you are in anyway confused please refer to Stella's Story on my sister's account Madison706. I don't own One Day by Charice.**

**Prologue**

I couldn't get that image out of my head. The way those lyrics described my life pretty much to a tee. I just…couldn't believe it. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter turning off the radio in the process. No that would never happen. Could it? I jumped when I heard a honk. I looked and realized I was at a stop sign. I stuck my handout giving the driver behind me a thumbs up as I began to drive again. But even then I was still so into that song. Why the hell was I listening to a country song? It was just a coincidence.

You know that saying 'My life flash before my eyes.', that's exactly what happened next. It's weird how just a matter of seconds can seem so slow and fast at the same time. When the car collided with mine that song was long gone from my head. I could see my family. Then the band. Then him. Us. When he saved me. Then he left. Then our first rehearsal as a girl group. It's weird that I didn't hear glass shatter or metal being torn. It was weird that I didn't feel a thing on my left side. It was weird that even though I was hit on the left side my head was pounding on the right. It was weird that I couldn't feel or hear any of that. All I saw and heard were memories. Especially the latest one. And I am a little scared that it's my last one.

* * *

_"No! It's shoulder right, shoulder left, ball change into a turn over right shoulder THEN punch left!" _I shouted at the 5 girls in front of me. It was literally three days after since the boys left and we were getting ready for a show.

Emzy was kneeling with her hands in her face, Jo was turned around not wanting to look at me, Maddy was glaring at me, Olivia was leaning down next to Emzy rubbing her back and Mo sat on her bum trying to process all that was happening.

_"look maybe if we take it from the top one more time we can get this." _Olivia tried reasoning as she stood up. But it kind of felt that she had said this before. I glanced at Mo, she felt it too. I sighed knowing Liv was right.

_"Please. Just once more. Full out."_ i pleaded to them. They all glanced towards Olivia as they grunted to get back in position. I nervously nodded at Ray to press play.

_**All**: (one day, one day, one day)  
**Jo:** they're not gonna keep me down they're not gonna shut me out they're gonna do what they do, i do me  
**Maddy**: i'm moving against the crowd i'm drowning out, way down __they're gonna do what they do i do something original be unforgettable they're gonna know my name  
**ALL**: (one day) i'll make you a believer (one day) i got this all i need is (one day) don't try to tell me i can't (tell me i can't) (and now) i'm a light in the future (watch out) wont stop i'm a mover (one day) you're gonna know who i am  
**Stella**: i will fly high and free it's my fate wait and see one day  
**Emzy**: i've been afraid before, __to reach for something more but now i see that it's mine, i'll take it  
**Mo**: just go ahead and try, you're not gonna change my mind there's no such thing as too late yeaaaaaahhhh!  
**All:** (chorus)  
**Olivia**: i'm on a mission, no longer listenin to anyone that says don't try sometimes you feel it, deep in your spirit it's like a fire that won't die Stella: (one day) wait and see (one day) oooh (one day) just wait and see  
**All**: (one day) i'll make you a believer (one day) i got this all i need is (one day) don't try to tell me i can't (ooooh) (and now) i'm a light in the future (watch out) wont stop i'm a mover (one day) you're gonna know who i am (know who i am)  
**Emzy**: i will fly high and free __it's my fate wait and see, one day  
**All**: one day, one day __one day, one day, one day_

_"ok stells you were right. That dance combo felt better than the one i was doing."_ Jo said before drinking some water.

_"yes but the lyrics to this song...ahhh the fans will love this song."_ i boasted in reply. This single is what i have been looking forward to since my husband got deployed back April.

Who is my husband you ask? Charlie Delgado, drum God. These five girls in front of still havent figured it out. It's quite funny actually. I would catch them stare at my hand then quickly whisper. They havent even asked about it until now right as was handed from my brother, the newest letter from Charlie.

_"Ok I will ask her._" i overheard Maddy say to the others. My left hand was in mid opening the envelope when i felt all eyes on me.

_"What? It's just a letter."_ i told them.

_"it's not the letter we are looking at."_ Mo said shakin her head with a smirk. I shrugged as i continued opening the envelope. I heard a few more murmors before i felt a tap on the shoulder. I sat the letter and envelope on the table before me my phone on top of it. I chuckled to myself as i folded my hands into my lap and gave my attention to my shoulder tapper.

"_Yes. Maddy. You have my undivided attention._" she slightly giggled before clearing her throat.

_"How long have you had that?"_ Maddy tilted her head a little bit. I looked over my left shoulder.

_"No no. This."_ Emzy,who was on my other side, said grabbing my left hand and pushing my ring in front of me.

_"Are you?"_ Jo asked

_"yeah we've been meaning to ask you about that."_ Mo said about herself and Olivia. I pulled my hand away and smiled.

_"if i tell you, i want you guys to know that my mom and i are planning a bigger setting."_ i said to them hoping they understood.

_"you mean Charlie finally popped the question?"_ Olivia squealed with a little hand clap. I laughed at sillyness.

_"Not only that but eloped too."_ Ray said coming from around the side of the house. Gasps all around.

_"thanks for letting THEM figure it out on their own."_ i told him with a playful glare.

_"you're welcome."_ he said with a wink.

Ray and the rest of the Mudslide Crush decided to take a break. Some actually pursuing college. Some just other projects. But the tabloids and others would say it was because he was just trying to get closer to me, by managing the girls and I. So far that's partially true. He really was managing our group.

_"How long did you know?"_ I heard Maddy ask Ray and her usual smack against his arm. He chuckled as he looked at me and then to the others.

_"Since grad night. Don't know how any of you guys couldn't catch stella's glow that day."_ He said his face showing he was thinking back on that night. _"she was beautiful."_ he whispered before walking away from us and to the stereo, though I was the only one who heard it.

_"so you know we have to have a party tomorrow."_ Emzy said scooting closer to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

_"yes a party."_ jo agreed pulling out a some paper and a pen.

_"I don't know guys. I'd rather not. Since Charlie isn't here, you know. But thanks."_ I said hoping they understood.

But they didn't. Because the next day was full of surprises that I wasn't ready for.

**a/n: long time no see, eh? I'm sorry! Really. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to chapters and since I have random chapters already written for this story it was hard to put it all in order. On top of life. And then a job, and then last night when I went to edit some more my computer just went black. Luckily it's okay now. Anyways. I'm still not fond of this chapter but I needed to be out. comments please! -vico**


	2. The One With A Surprise Part 1

**A/N: So...i had lost inspiration to finish off with that last chapter. If it really does bother someone, let me know and i'll rewrite that ending. But i think the next few chapters should give you a clue on what stella was hinting at. This is chapter is soley in Stella's POV. **

* * *

"And welcome back. I am with the new girl group with three of the original members of Lemonade Mouth, and a platinum selling solo artist. Please help me welcome The Lemon Dolls!" Moxie happily clapped as the rest of the audience did. Each one of us waved and smiled brightly. All of them were happy and excited except me. Why? Because Charlie couldn't come home. And all I want is to be home crawled up into a ball, crying. If it weren't for Charlie's recent letter I wouldn't have come. 'It's your first real interview as a group Stell. You need to go. Keep the revolution alive.' I kept reading that part in my mind over and over again. So here we are. At Moxie's hoping our Christmas single will have better sales than our first single. Which i think it will. It's dear to my heart.

"So tell us how did you all meet? You seem really close." Moxie asked us.

"Well Maddy and I were best friends with Stella before she moved to Mesa." Emzy said proudly. I nodded with a smile as I hugged the two girls that sat on each of my sides.

"Yeah and we met Mo, Olivia, and Jo when Lemonade Mouth toured Rhode Island." Maddy finished off.

"Isn't that when the whole Damen incident happened?" Moxie asked directly to me. Yeah it had reached the news but it wasn't a big deal as Charlie and I dating. Yeah that's what America is sometimes. More involved with who we date than the danger that surrounds us.

I nodded. "Yes it did. And do not worry fans. I am A Oh Kay!" I said looking to the audience. Earning a laugh from our host, an eye roll from Olivia and a nudge from Emzy which most likely Mo told her to do.

"We can see that." Moxie stated as her laughter began to die down. "So you're first official single, One Day, didn't do well on the charts. Does Stella's humor keep you guys from lowering your spirits? Especially since you" Moxie pointed to me, Mo, Olivia, and Jo. "All had chart topping hits."

"When we started Lemonade Mouth, having our songs make it on the charts wasn't ever our intentions." Olivia said matter of factly.

"For us, as well as Jo, it was and always will be about the fans." Mo chimed in.

"And this music video you have for us today, was it for the fans?" Moxie asked.

"I think so." Jo began. "But it was also for us too." I smiled to myself as I looked down at my ring. I glanced at the others who, like myself wanted to cry as well. "Santa Bring My Soldier Home is also for those who have someone in the military as well. It's also for those who aren't in the military. It could be for someone who is strong and independent and just happens to live miles away because of his job." I felt a tear escape. "My point is that this song is for all of us. If it doesn't make the charts it won't matter. What matters is how the song made you feel. Because no matter what, we'll be feeling it with you. This song is ours." Jo finished with her arm going from the audience and back to us. I glanced at the other girls, they were smiling with single tears falling from their faces. I glanced at Moxie who just put a tissue down from her eyes.

"I heard that the boys are back in time to see the premiere of this video. Is that true?" Moxie asked innocently. I instantly felt eyes all on me. Emzy and Maddy grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. Before I knew it we were all holding each others hands for support. Charlie not going to be here was going to be hard on all of us.

"Wen, Scott, and Matt were able to make it back for the holidays." Olivia said wiping her eyes with her free hand. "We are still praying Charlie'll be here in time for Christmas but so far…." Olivia trailed off of the rest of that sentence. For a moment the whole room was silent. Like this moment of silence was for him. And not just him all of the other military men and women who couldn't make it home for Christmas.

Moxie broke the silence by clearing her throat. "Without further ado, here is the World Premiere of Santa Bring My Soldier Home by The Lemon Dolls."  
The lights dimmed as a screen showed all of us in different positions around the piano placed outside. The whole scenery was white. All of us were in winter clothing surrounding the piano. Maddy was playing it. I was on the ground leaning against it with my guitar. Olivia was sitting sadly on the piano while Mo, Emzy, and Jo were walking around. The camera moved into a close up of Mo as she sang the first line.

**Oooh, aaay**  
The camera moved around to a close up of Jo as she took over singing the first verse.  
**Santa have you seen my soldier? The one who wears my heart We're so far apart, ohhhh**  
The camera moved again to Maddy, who passionately playing them keys as she sang along.  
**Santa have you seen my soldier? I'm bravin' through the lonely nights Just getting by Livin' prayer to prayer**  
As the shots changed from each one of the girls Emzy began to sing. The shot finally ending on her face. Wind blowing in her hair.  
**It's so hard to be apart this time of year The ones you love should be near Material things lose all their value Cuz all I want is him**  
The scene then changed to all six of us up on a small stage behind microphones. Swaying side to side. In old fashion hair styles and clothing.  
**Santa have you seen my soldier? Let him know that I miss him and love him so Santa bring my soldier home I need him here in my arms Cuz love's worth fighting for**  
The camera zoomed in close on Jo showing her dark hair pulled up into a bun and a tiny piece curled to the left side of her face.  
**Santa bring him home**  
Then the scene switching back to the piano, Olivia looking deeply off into the distance as she sang:  
**Santa bring him home** **Oh oh oh ohhh**  
Mo then carefully walked into the shot with that same deep loving expression but at the camera directly.  
**Life's not the same without my soldier. Every time we laughed, The comfort that we had Ohh**  
Mo walked away from the camera leaving you to see a distant Olivia coming closer and closer into view. Her eyes were slightly glossy every time she would glance at the camera.  
**He's the one who's been there for me all along. He taught me to be strong enough when times are tough And keep the faith when I can't hold on**  
The scene quickly faded back to that small stage. All six girls in there long, silky, pearl white dresses. They were all different yet uniform. The shot slowly zoomed into Emzy singing.  
**It's so hard to be apart this time of year The ones you love should be near Material things lose all their value Cuz all I want is him**  
The shot quickly showed all six of us swaying side to side and snapping or fingers swiftly to the beat. Every time we sang 'soldier' we saluted. When we sang 'love' at least three of us formed a heart with our hands. But still keeping that same rhythm in our hips.  
**Santa have you seen my soldier? Let him know that I miss him and love him so Santa bring my soldier home I need him here in my arms** **Cuz love's worth fighting for**  
The scene paned across the girls as Maddy sang directly following the camera.  
**Santa bring him home**  
The shot then flashed back to the snowy like scenery. I began to sing, Maddy and Jo close by singing back up.  
**The wind blows so cold, Without your hand to hold. It's haunting my mind**  
I was on the ground on my knees. The camera started at my back and slowly circled to the front of me.  
**Like the day we said goodbye. There's a boy overseas**  
When it finally did, I had tears streaming down my face. I carefully glanced into the camera as I sang.  
**Who's lonely just like me. I'm waiting for the day My hero comes home to me**  
I was freely crying as I fell to the ground, the camera zooming out. The other girls singing as the scenes would switch to each of them. The scene landed back to that small stage as Mo belted out.  
**yeaaaaaaaaaah**  
The last chorus was shown us on the stage and the snowy outside. Some of us with tears.  
**Santa have you seen my soldier? Let him know that I miss him and love him so Santa bring my soldier home I need him here in my arms Cuz love's worth fighting for**  
The shot landed back at me. I put some of my waved hair behind my ear as I sang, with just a single tear from my right eye.  
**Santa bring him home**  
As we sang out through the ending of the song, shots of military families and couples began to show. Even shots of Scott, Matt, and Wen.  
**Love love Send my love**

At the very end was a shot of Charlie and I the day he left. We were kissing, and you could see my ring plain as day. But that's not what you first notice. It's the way he is holding me. Firm yet delicate. Loving and passionate. Sad yet proud. Best friend and husband. Well that one was only for me. And now Ray who was making faces at me to smile. but i didn't notice. I was so into that last scene that I didn't even realize that there was a standing ovation right in front of me until I heard Emzy whisper "We did it, Stell look!"

I looked out into the audience. Not a single person was sitting. Lot's of clapping and crying. I even saw a little girl walk over to Scott and hug him. I smiled at Mo, who was looking too.

"Wow. You guys. Beautifully done." Moxie said starting end out the show. But like before I was kind of tuning her out. Not that I didn't mind the nice comments from everyone but because my mind was only on person.

It has been two weeks since our video was released and the response to it was definitely overwhelming. But that definitely didn't stop Wen and Olivia from having their usual Christmas party. Except this year it was inside. Who knew that blizzards could happen in AZ? Not me.  
I just wasn't up for a party. Charlie still couldn't make it and Christmas is tomorrow. So here I am snuggled up and staring thoughtfully into the fireplace while the party goes on without me. I did mingle a bit but everyone could tell that I wanted to be alone. But the truth was I didn't want to be alone. I wanted Charlie. Someone obviously felt that too.

"You do know the party is over there, right?" someone said. He sounded amused. But I wasn't in the mood to see who just started a conversation with me. It's probably Ray. I nodded in reply. He chuckled. Who chuckles at the loner girl by the fire place? This dude. Now I didn't even want to see who it really was. I closed my eyes in hopes he would understand.

"Not to be rude, but I just want to be left alone." I told the mystery person next to me. He chuckled once more. Why hasn't anyone told this dude about me not really wanting to talk? What he did next really freaked me out.

"Alright Elle, I'll leave you alone." He said gently putting a hand on my thigh and patting it.

"Thank you." I replied. Two things were running through my mind before my eyes opened. One, Why the hell did this stranger put his hand on my thigh? Two, How does he know my nickname? When my eyes opened he was turned away about to get up. My heart fluttered. This figure before me looks so familiar and now that I think about it so did his voice. My heart stopped as soon as he turned around.

"Before I go, would you like a dri—" But I didn't even let him finish. I quickly jumped into his lap capturing his lips with mine. I missed these lips. His lips. So full and soft. I carefully pulled away, staring lovingly in his eyes.

"How dare you not tell me you were coming?!" I shouted at him. He smiled brushing my bangs out of my face. I continued shouting at him and he would smile and nod not noticing the party behind me was beginning to hear my little rant.

"Stella." He said putting a hand over my mouth. "The important thing is that I am here. Now. With you."

"And the rest of us too, Charlie boy." I heard Mo say from a close distance. I slowly turned around and noticed everyone was looking at me and Charlie. I looked back at him and he nodded.

"Yeah. They heard every word." Charlie said as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Sorry everyone!" I shouted into his shoulder. I could hear the laughter, including my own.

"Do you wanna go somewhere private?" Charlie whispered to me. I quietly nodded as he lifted me bridal style and headed off into the guest bedroom, where I was staying at. I felt the bed beneath me as he tried to set me down but I didn't want to let go. "Stella." He said grabbing a hold of my hand. But I just held on tighter. "Let go. Please." He pleaded. I shook my head vigorously.

"I promised you I wouldn't. No matter what happens." I reminded him. Charlie smiled before placing his lips on mine. He carefully pulled my hands off of him as he pulled away. Clever boy. He stood and looked at me. Like really took a good look at me. I looked away taking off the heels Mo had me wear. I curled up on the bed and stared right back.

"You look really beautiful right now." He finally said. I raised an eyebrow. Not but because he complimented me. But on why he was calling me that. "You are beautiful all the time but right now…I can't even describe it." I looked down at my attire.

"Charlie. I am wearing an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. How is that beautiful?" I questioned him. But before he could answer me, we heard a shouting from outside, just below our window.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Santa Bring My Soldier Home by The Stunners or LM. But i do own the plot/storyline and the following characters listed in this chapter: Maddy, Jo, Emzy, Matt. the second part will be up this weekend. I have to work tonight otherwise it'd be up tonight. :) But i promise you it'd be up this weekend. can't leave you hanging on this one. I hope you all had a merry christmas! Please R & R! -Vico**


End file.
